Mario Riptide
}} Mario Riptide is an upcoming water racing game developed by Asyulucorp and published, licensed and owned by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch console. The game itself is a water-style riptide racing in which riptide racers must race first, second or third to the finish line in order to win the water race round. Bundles and packs are yet to be announced in the future. Mario Riptide's prologue is set near the Mushroom Kingdom where Mario and his buddies are bored doing something, thus Toadsworth forced toads to think and build a riptide stadium with several riptides. The red-capped hero has learned that there are more riptide water tracks outside their own kingdom. '' Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi, Blue Toad, Peach and Daisy went to beach in order to relax quietly as their vacation. Mario is seen looking at the bright and happy sea for his imagination. Luigi also brought a volleyball in order to play against his fellow rival Waluigi. '''Luigi': "Hey, Waluigi, do you want to play volleyball?" Waluigi: "Sure, I wanna play! Prepare to lose, Luigi!" But suddenly, both of the two are tired and the rest have nothing to do, they try to guess an idea which could make them really happy. Mario said he wants to learn how to drive a riptide since he saw several goombas riding riptides in the sea moving really fast. He also pleaded to challenge someone so he can change his style and earn popularity. The Rest: "That's a great idea! I like it very much!" They later abandon their wise vacation and came back to their kingdom while entering Peach's castle. They sought out to ask Toadsworth that they are interested in hydro jet riptide racing. Toadsworth: "Uh oh, what is a hydro jet?" Mario: ''"A hydro jet is a medium-sized jetski-like water vehicle that travels as fast as an average luxury vehicle. It is also known as a water rider."'' Toadsworth: "Okay, I got it Mario, I now know how to build a riptide racing track." The Rest: "Yay!!! Thanks!" Toadsworth asked the toads to build a riptide track located near the Mushroom Kingdom that consists of fresh water, riders, anti-gravity portions, ramps and secret passageways. After a riptide track was built, A lot of citizens are very happy because of that. Mario and the rest are able to play a riptide match. Now, they are already happy and aren't bored anymore. '' The basic gameplay of ''Mario Riptide ''is very unique and original to the rest of Mario games. Players race in a variety of tracks filled with fresh water using hydro jets or water riders as the baseline vehicles in the game. At every start of a match, players can boost start if the timing is correct (after the '''2' in countdown timer dissapears), but if it is incorrect (if the 3''' in countdown timer is still appearing), then the player and his/her hydro jet will temporarily unable to move and have gases spreading out of it. If a water rider bumps another water rider, then the bumped one will be pushed away, so does the bumper depending on the size of the participant and body parts. All riptide racers will have a slightly shorter gravity whenever he/she is in the air, thus making them slower to land in the water track. They can still manuever in the air, however it is also possible to out of bounds whenever he/she drives the hydro jet in the outside of a water track. While in air, the rider can perform specific combos and tricks so they can boost and speed up while in air. The boost speed depends on how easy the trick is. More tricks can be unlocked by using skill points in the trick store. The player can earn skill points by leveling up, and every level gains a skill point. Whenever any portion of the water touches the screen, water splash drops will splatter in the game screen, thus slightly hindering the player's vision. The game features orbs where they can be used as an advantage such as attacking another players and to speed-up. All or most of the water tracks present in the game feature obstacles, ramps, secret passageways, traps, turbo pads and enemies. These orbs are usually helpful to riptide players who are near or on the place, as they can catch up and overpower the midplacers or even the top placers. It also includes the risk of falling out of the water track and unique hazards, similar to some Mario games. Whenever the player went out of bounds, the blue-cloud Lakitu will pull him/her up back to the track. Performing this act too much could remove the player's chance of getting first place, but if the player was able to use a very efficient orb for ninth-twelfth placers, then he/she might have a decent shot of winning first place. There are '''3 laps in each round, but in some modes such as versus and online it can be changed. The touchscreen features the character places in the left side, the course map in the right side, with a moving water background. The touchscreen also allows the player to draw the symbol associated with their character. The amiibo function allows player to unlock new rider models with specific characters by entering a code. The player can collect coins in order to unlock additional rider parts. The maxiumum coins that a player can collect in a match is 15. Collecting coins can also increase the water rider's top speed significantly. The maximum grid of this game across all modes (except for speed trials which is always one) is 12. In online multiplayer, the player can challenge all players in the world on real-time. It is possible to have just two (2) players playing a round depending on the people online in the server.'' '' Mario Riptide supports both Wi-Fi and bluetooth while streaming ghosts to another person globally. There is also a LAN multiplayer mode instead of just online multiplayer. In the LAN multiplayer mode, all riptide parts are automatically unlocked and available for use. Additionally, this game can be purchased through Nintendo eShop, with the digital version requiring 5274 MB memory in order to be downloaded and installed. Mario Riptide can support 4K resolution, allowing for graphical and detail improvements. Some exclusive water tracks can be downloaded via downloadable content and are only playable in online mode. '' Throughout the game, the player can customize their hydro water jet at every beginning of the race match, in all game modes including online multiplayer. Players can recolor their rider parts in any color they wanted to using a preset of colors such as red, orange, pink and green, for some rider parts, but for most, they cannot be recolored and have their own specific color scheme. All rider parts of each category have their names on it. There are also a lot of combinations and possibilities in regards to choosing parts. The player can unlock more additional hydro jet parts by gaining coins or completing various cups in Riptide Championship across single-player or multiplayer. Rarer rider parts tend to be difficult to find, but all of them are just inside this game. They can affect various stats containing ''Speed, Acceleration, Weight, Handling, Items and Special. ---- '' The game features an airborne system in which players can perform spins, barrel rolls and flips by going off a ramp. There are three types of ramps: Straight ramp, left-face ramp and right-face ramp. While on air, the screen and the entire track will blur a bit, with the player, riptide and HUD remaining normal. After landing to the water, everything goes back to normal. Going off the ramp automatically slows down the landing of a riptide player. There are three unique functions while in the air, shake the Nintendo Switch controller vertically in order to spin, horizontally in order to flip and diagonally in order to barrel roll. Sometimes when carelessly and recklessly performing this move, the player can get harmed and be temporarily stunned for a very few seconds. (such as performing at the side of a ramp) ''Mario Riptide features an anti-gravity water system placed in the sides of a water track. which features very rare and unique power-ups, usually and commonly for last placers. Anti-Gravity is sometimes difficult to find in some tracks and may be a secret, but sometimes easy to search for it. Whenever a player was able to touch the corner, then touch the anti-gravity part, his/her camera will rotate as how the rotation of anti-gravity plane is. This can be useful commonly for the first placers as the attack orbs cannot locate it and will occasionally miss it. '' ''Mario Riptide also contains a special ability in which riptide players gain advantage against other enemies. Each Mario character has their own specific special ability whenever their special meter is full. The players can gain special meter by drifting, using jumping ramps, using turbo pads, and using power-ups against other racers. For example, Mario can use his "Mario Finale" special to hurt anyone in the front within 30 feet, thus his special meter is depleted. Special abilities can be toggled by drawing the symbol in the Nintendo Switch touchscreen (Player 1), or specific character combo (Player 2 and onwards) associated with their character. '' A level up system has been implemented to the game so that people can be given more accomplishments and rewards. Player's level can be increased in both single and online multiplayer modes. By leveling up across both single and online modes, the player can unlock exclusive rider parts in order to suit their appearance. The maximum level cap in multiplayer mode is '''100'. Levels are divided by the four leagues as well. '' In ''Mario Riptide, there are 8''' modes (not including the settings): * '''One Player - Riptide Championship, Versus, Speed Trials, Battle * Multiplayer - LAN, Versus, Battle * Online - Online * Extras - Riptide Track Editor, Riptide Replay '' The main baseline mode of ''Mario Riptide features four riptide engine classes each with specific diffculty: (Easy), (Normal), (Challenging), and (Challenging). If the player was able to complete the first three engine class modes, then the mirror mode is unlocked. The mirror mode is also 150mL, but it is reverse as stated. Another not very secret can be unlocked if the player was able to 3-star all the four engine classes (including mirror). The 200mL is also by far the hardest class player will encounter, with a legendary difficulty, extremely aggressive opponents and a extremely fast rider speed which could frequently lead to crashes. The objective is to win a series of water tracks in a specific cup in order to obtain stars. The number of stars will depend on how high the player's point it is (the highest points that a player can attain in this mode is 75). Stars are used by unlocking more harder difficulties. '' The versus mode provides player an opportunity to pick any difficulty and game rules such as picking the number of laps, turning orbs on/off, and picking the number of opponents. The three difficulties are ''Easy, Normal and Challenging. He/she can change the handicap of his/her opponents and pick a number of races as shown in the menu. Coins collected here in this mode aren't added to the player's coin total. This mode is exclusive to either Single-player or Multiplayer. When the last versus race finishes, it will show the rankings of top 3 riptide racers and each has different expressions. After that, a player will receive a versus depending on place, however there is nothing special on it. '' A mode in which a player can practice his/her own skills in any track in Riptide Championship mode. It supports staff ghosts on the online multiplayer in which a racer can test his/her record in a particular water track. Once a racer plays a time trial mode, he/she will be given three boost orbs in order to adapt a time advantage in case if slowed down or they are willing to whenever if necessary. Orbs do not appear at this mode as it can distract the player's attention while navigating the path. The game's battle mode is consisted of three game types:' Drag Racing', '''Tsunami Survival' and Coin Dash. Each of them have their own specific water tracks and can have any specific number of rounds ranging from 1 to 5. This game mode and the game types can be played across single-player and online multiplayer modes, except for the Drag Racing part due to the fact it consists of only four players. This mode in online also contains an own VR rating. '' In this mode, the racers can pick any part of the rider (all of them are unlocked automatically and available for use) to complement their game style. Maximum of 4 players are allowed in this LAN multiplayer mode. The player needs to unlock the track from the Riptide Championship mode in order to play it. The most prominent mode for online gaming comes with challenging other players worldwide. Players can unlock random rider parts in order to complement their style of play when playing this online mode. While playing a match with this mode, he/she will encounter a globe with a space background while waiting for other riptide racers to join. A Nintendo Network is required to access this mode. The player can gain VR Rating and XP by playing online matches, however the VR Rating can also be decreased depending on the player's place, usually near the last placing. All players start with '''500 VR' and the maximum level cap is 100. There are four leagues, each with possibly different skill, and the later leagues features a possibly more skilled and experienced players in all around the world. The online leagues include , , , and . '' In this mode, players can create their own track and share it to their friends or other people across the online multiplayer mode. Players can add water roads by using from a preset tools such as straight, turn left or right, and bent. They can also recolor the water, pick a water edge, change the background and the appearance of the bleachers if they are interested. Once finished creating the track, the maker can upload it to either the "Saved Tracks" section or in the online mode called '''Track Portal'. Other people can rate the track depending on the quality of the track ranging from 0''' to stars. The highest rated tracks can be easily found on the Best Tracks section. In order for the player to choose his/her own created track, the player must go to online and select "Pick a track" and pick "Custom Tracks" then choose his/her track, however, there is a small chance that it is going to be the next map because the other 1 to 11 player/s get to pick a track as well. '' '' Riptide Replay is an Internet-based mode in which the players can record and share their game highlights and other people's game highlights. These videos can be uploaded in either YouTube, Facebook, Daily Motion, Miiverse or any other video hosting sites and platforms. The player is given the privilege to edit their recorded games by slowing down, or speeding up. He/She can also change the tone of the video screen such as grey scale, black & white, sepia tone, or rainbow themed. There are also any special effects to be added if the video maker wants it, such as stars popping out of the screen, fire burning in the bottom of the screen, etc. The total riptide racer count is indicated below. There will be more characters eventually as the game ages after its release via downloadable content, along with the tracks and riptide parts, thus increasing the total roster of racers. Each of the racers have their own size classes, with varying stats, advantages and disadvantages. ---- '' These are the description of each riptide participants' special ability. Some of them have very unique effects, but some have similarities to each other. Once the special power has been used, the special bar will deplete back to zero. '' Each riptide racer wears a helmet designed for safety and protection. However, before the player gets to pick riptide parts for their hydro jet rider, he/she will pick an option whether he/she wants the helmet on or off. The Mii's helmet color and size can vary depending on the size and the color of the Mii himself/herself. Mario Riptide features '''20 main tracks that can be played, with additional 4''' that can be downloaded through Nintendo Network. The downloadable tracks cannot be accessed in Riptide Championship and Versus, and is only applicable for Speed Trials, LAN and online multiplayer. There are also '''4 battle stages which are accessible through the battle mode, and each has a different layout and design depending on game types, which are: , and . '' These staff ghosts can be accessed and challenged in the Speed Trials mode. It can challenge how fast the player will finish the track, and how they can finish it as close as the records shown below. In order to challenge the ghost, the player must select a track and prompt if he/she wants to challenge the record holder. There are no restrictions in the chosen player participant and the hydro jet parts. In every track, there will always be orbs scattered around it, depending on the situation, their location can be either exposed or be a secret. When a player grabs an orb, an orb wheel will begin to roll at the top-left portion of the screen and can be triggered by the player if he/she wants to, although not controlling it for a long time will make the orb wheel stop moving and an item will appear. Each item has different function and type and depending on the position of the player, the quality of the orb collected can be either minimal or powerful. For example, leading or winning players are more likely to get Urchin or Missile than the rarer ones, while the trailing or back players are destined to collect Thunderstorm or Invincibility Leaf more frequently than the common ones. ---- Tricks are actions that a rider can perform while in air. These can boost the player faster so that they can finish at a high place. There are a total of '''12' tricks (2''' of those which are starters), with each '''10 requiring 10 skill points in order to unlock it. Skill points can be earned through leveling up. ---- '' All of the hydro jets have specific change of stats (except for Standard). Each increase or decrease in stats its denoted by numbers, which for example, '+-4' is , and '+-8' is . If one of a riptide participant's stats is already full, that stats' bar will extend depending on how big is the change. *'Speed''' - Determines the highest momentum the player can go up to. *'Acceleration' - How fast the rate of a hydro jet to speed up at a given time. *'Weight' - Depending on the weight it can knock or push players away at a small distance. *'Handling' - How easy a riptide rider is controlled. Higher means better traction. *'Items' - Determines the luck of getting orbs. It can increase or decrease the chance of obtaining rarer orbs. *'Special' - It is defined as the efficiency and usefulness of a specific rider's special. ---- '' Mario Riptide features an in-game shop where players can pre-order or buy additional features with the game's downloadable content, with each of them are either free or paid. More downloadable content will be revealed soon as the time passes. Once a player buys DLCs with real money, certain tracks and/or riptide parts will be unlocked. Currently there are five DLCs available to purchase. Also worth noting, players can purchase these downloadable features by using a shopping system via the Nintendo eShop. 'Mario Riptide: Kawasaki Collection' is a downloadable pack available for purchase for $0.00. This pack is based on the real life jet ski corporation company Kawasaki. It was founded on October 15, 1896 by Shōzō Kawasaki. It features a Kawasaki-product riptide part for each of the four riptide parts branded with a Kawasaki logo in it. * Kawasaki Steering Wheel * Kawasaki Hull * Kawasaki Neon * Kawasaki Nozzle 'Mario Riptide x Star Fox' is a downloadable pack where content from a popular franchise from Star Fox is acquired. This DLC unlocks Fox as a new riptide racer participant and unlocks the water track Star Fox Laboratory. It costs $5.99. * is now a playable Riptide participant. * The track '''Star Fox Laboratory' can now be accessed through Speed Trials, LAN and online multiplayer. '' 'Mario Riptide x Mega Man' is a downloadable pack where content from a popular franchise from Mega Man is acquired. This DLC unlocks Mega Man as a new riptide racer participant and unlocks the water track Megatech Base. It costs $5.99 and it features third-party content from Capcom. * is now a playable Riptide participant. * The track '''Megatech Base' can now be accessed through Speed Trials, LAN and online multiplayer. '' 'Mario Riptide x Metroid' is a downloadable pack where content from a popular franchise from Metroid is acquired. This DLC unlocks Samus as a new riptide racer participant and unlocks the water track Metroid Station. It costs $5.99. * is now a playable Riptide participant. * The track '''Metroid Station' can now be accessed through Speed Trials, LAN and online multiplayer. '' 'Mario Riptide x F-Zero' is a downloadable pack where content from a popular franchise from F-Zero is acquired. This DLC unlocks Captain Falcon as a new riptide racer participant and unlocks the water track Fast-Zero Waterway. It costs $5.99. * is now a playable Riptide participant. * The track '''Fast-Zero Waterway' can now be accessed through Speed Trials, LAN and online multiplayer. '' Marioriptidelogofinal.png|Early Game logo Marioriptidefinallogo.png|Final Game Logo File:Marioriptideicon.png|Official Game Icon '' Category:2017 Category:Asyulucorp Category:Asyulus' Content Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Home Console Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:3D Games Category:Mario Games Category:Water Racing Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Online Games Category:Nintendo Network Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Handheld Games